What to Hate
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Well heres my first SasuHina. Its a oneshot dedicated to Fow Demon Princess. When theres no one left to hate, what will two unlikely loves do?


**Disclaimer**

**Masumi-Chan: Well here's the Sasu/Hina one shot! I really liked this one!**

**Hinata: ….I kinda liked portraying a different character…**

**Sasuke: I liked not being an entirely selfish jerk…**

**Naruto: I liked…  
Hinata: You don't get to talk. Shut up.**

**Naruto: epp….Masumi-doesn't own me….**

Hinata sniffled as the rain fell.

Is this how it always ended for her?

Him with her?

Naruto and Sakura, how sweet.

If only she could be someone else, if only she could be happy….

/Flashback/

"Hinata, Hinata!!!"

Naruto screamed after the timid girl. She turned and gave him the sweetest smile.

Lately they'd become friends, he'd noticed her. She'd had a chance…

"Guess what!!!"'

He screamed excitedly.

Hinata could only smile brighter, his excitement always got to her.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?"

She asked In her timid yet pure voice.

He smiled brightly and pointed behind him, Sakura was there. Looking very impatient in all her rude radiance…

"What?"

Hinata asked confused…they were supposed to go to lunch, why was he pointing at Sakura?

"Sakura said she'll go on a date with me!"

Hinata's mouth dropped. Her voice shook as she asked the question she already knew the answer to. He wanted to cancel their plans.

"But….I thought we were going to lunch?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well I thought you'd understand…"

Hinata lost the smile, she couldn't even fake one anymore.

"Whatever."

She said apathetically and turned and left him standing there as the rain began to fall. Naruto didn't care though, nor did he even notice the Hyuuga heiress's pain. He rushed off for his date…

And left his other date, heartbroken and grieving for a lost love.

/end/

Now Hinata sat in the park, with tears streaming down her face as the rain poured down upon her.

Just then it stopped…she could hear the rain, but she wasn't getting wet anymore.

Looking up she saw a large black umbrella over her head and then she felt the presence next to her, as the bench creaked under the newly added weight.

"Now I can see you cry."

Hinata looked over and flinched at the boy sitting next to her.

The infamous Uchia.

She couldn't help but feel bad for him…he lost everything…

But then again she couldn't help but envy him…he might not have a family but he didn't have them hate him either…he had people love him…

And she hated him. Because he was everything she couldn't be.

"What?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"I couldn't see you cry in the rain."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and wiped at her uncommon white eyes.

"Why did you want to see me cry?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Its nice to see the always happy mouse feel hurt."

Hinata gaped at him. Was he assuming she was always happy? She never hurt?

"Excuse me?"

She asked her voice rather stable for the situation.

"You're always happy. It's about time something ruined your perfect life. What was it? Let me guess you failed a mission? You broke a nail? What broke you?"

Hinata swatted at the umbrella but it wouldn't budge.

She tried not to stutter but she couldn't help it.

"Y-you act li-like my-y life-e is per-perfect…"

Sasuke lost his smirk and looked at her curiously.

"Well it is. You have a family and friends. Even if you are a weakling."

Hinata scoffed this time at him, which surprised him. The perfect girl didn't scoff. It had to be against some rules.

"A family. You're lucky you don't have one."

Sasuke glared at her.

"Lucky I don't have people to love me? To take care of me?"

Hinata looked at the ground and muttered.

"People to hate you, to make you feel worthless. To take away your rights as a human…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but continued with his onslaught.

"You have friends!"

Hinata laughed, a rather cruel, unhappy laugh.

"Friends…people who have only ever seen my timid exterior. People who have never seen my pain. People who hurt me…"

She said thinking back to Naruto…

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You have everything and you look for the worst in it."

Hinata hiccupped as she laughed so hard.

"I look for the worst. You have no family, so you push everyone else out? You refuse to make friends, because people see you, because they want to know you. You put others down, because no matter how hard they try they aren't good enough …maybe I'm not the one who needs to stop looking for the worst!"

She screamed the last sentence at him. Breaking her shell. It was time she lashed out.

Even if it was just on an innocent.

Well how innocent can one be, who's only goal is to kill?

Sasuke gave her a look that asked, are you stupid?

"What's wrong with you?"

Hinata looked out from underneath the umbrella as the rain pelted the ground.

"Everything."

She muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, girls were just drama queens. This one was no exception. Just as he assumed. His assumptions were always right. She was just like the rest.

"You act like I have it easy…"

He said sarcastically.

She turned her blank stare to him and nodded.  
"You don't have a father who refuses to admit you exist, a cousin who thinks you deserve to die. A younger sister who everyone assumes is better than you. People always make the wrong assumptions. You have people who want to know you. People who love you. You don't love anyone, so you can't get hurt. You have a purpose. You aren't worthless. "

Sasuke's mind was reeling. Was this really the girl he assumed was perfect? The one who always had the smile?

Her eyes were empty dead…her tears were slowly rolling down her face, her pale skin was almost translucent, and her voice shook in the heavy rain.

And he felt guilty…He felt guilty for making the same assumption it seemed everyone else has made. He felt guilty for being wrong about her…

"What's wrong with you?"

She asked, he looked at her surprised, when he'd asked she'd said everything. What was wrong with her…maybe if he told her she'd tell him?

"Nothing."

He said confidently. He was the last Uchia nothing was wrong. Nothing…

"You're a bad liar."

She said and looked at him and studied his handsome face.

"Like you have any room to talk!"

He spat back.

Hinata smirked and nodded.

"You say so, yet you were the one who thought I was perfect. I don't put my pain up for show. I didn't even let him know he broke my heart when he chose her over me."

Sasuke flinched, she was talking about Naruto, the only girl who never pined after him.

The only one he ever found slightly interesting, the only one who kept him guessing…was heart broken over the dunce.

" What does he have anyways?"

Hinata shrugged.

"Sakura, now."

Sasuke lost his smirk…she was hurting and he was making it worse.

He gently leaned forward and wiped a tear away.

"You're pretty when you cry."

He said gently.

Hinata raised her hand to his, which rested softly on her cheek.

"Why?"

She asked as his black eyes searched hers.

He gave a small, sincere smile.

"Because when you cry, I see you. I see everything you hide. Maybe you should tell me the truth."

Hinata looked at him confused.

"The truth…"

She mused out loud.

When was the last time she was truthful….oh yeah when Naruto has asked her if she was enjoying being with him.

She'd said yes.

And now…the truth was. She was enjoying being here with Sasuke.

"The truth, I'm a liar. I hate who I am, I hate who I used to be and I hate who I will become. I hate being weak. I hate not having the one I loved. I hate no one ever seeing me, and I hate, I hate telling the truth."

Sasuke smirked.

"Why because you feel weak?"

Hinata shook her head and blinked as her eyes drained.

"Because when I'm telling the truth, honest, I only hate….but when I'm lying I'm happy."

Sasuke smiled at her.

"My reality's hate."

She shook her head.

"Tell the truth."

Now it was her turn to search his eyes. Her white orbs stared intently into his black ones.

"Tell me the truth. You don't entirely hate. You can't."

Sasuke shook his head, how could she say such stupid things.

"I only hate, its who I am."

She shook her head.

"If you only hated you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have listened to me. You wouldn't have wiped that tear away. You're hand wouldn't still be on my cheek."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, what was she talking about.

He hated her…. That sounds wrong. How can he hate her. She's so much like him, yet so very different.

"If I said I hated you would you believe me?"

She nodded, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"You hate all people, yet you don't hate having someone to listen to. To talk to. You don't hate me because you don't see me as a person. You see me as you. At least how you want to see me. You see me as an excuse not to have to hate yourself. I'll allow you to hate me, as long you stop hating yourself."

Sasuke gave her a confused look as he slid his hand back into his lap, away from her face, her warmth. Her hate.

"Does that mean you'll hate me, so you don't hate yourself as well?"

Hinata shook her head.

"You see Sasuke, as similar as we are. You hate people. I can't. I can only hate what's wrong with me. I can 't hate others."

Sasuke smiled as he took hers in his.

"Lets make a deal then…"

She raised and eyebrow, why was his touch so alluring. So comforting…

"What sort of deal?"

Sasuke gave a sly smile.

"I'll stop hating myself, and not hate you. You stop hating yourself and not hate me."

Hinata shook her head.

"Impossible. We have to hate something. It's in our nature."

Sasuke smiled as he leaned a little closer to her. Their faces were so close…

"No we don't. Hinata, If I love you…I can't hate you. If I love you, I can't hate me."

Hinata's eyes grew wide.

Love.

Love.

Love.

….

That was her. She had always been in love. So maybe this was the answer.

"So if I love you…I can't hate you…"

Sasuke nodded as he slid his other hand onto her cheek.

"And if I love you, you can't hate yourself."

Hinata gave a weak smile as her last tear fell.

Sasuke kissed her lips softly.

"You're just as pretty when you aren't crying…"

Hinata smiled. Someone thought she was pretty for her…

Someone loved her.

She smiled, the first real smile she'd smiled in such a very long time.

"You're even prettier when you smile, really smile. I love seeing you smile."

He kissed her again, and this time she kissed back.

This time neither of them had a reason to hate.

They didn't need that umbrella anymore. It had stopped raining.

They didn't need that hate anymore. It had stopped hurting.

Well there it is the fanfic for Fox Demon Princess.

Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy

:D


End file.
